


The Replacement (Revisited)

by Draconin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconin/pseuds/Draconin
Summary: Suppose Xander had not managed to get in front of Buffy when Toth tried to split her?





	

"It's all double." exclaimed Xander, closely examining one of her and then the other. "This scar and the..."  
   
"Ok! Back off, Xander! Personal space!"  
   
Riley walked around them, exclaiming animatedly "Psychologically, this is fascinating. Doesn't it make everyone wanna lock them in separate rooms and do experiments on them?"  
   
The doubled glare from both Buffys convinced him that this was not a good idea.  
   
Anya gazed thoughtfully at both of them.  "So ... you Buffys really do have all the same memories, all the same...physical attributes?"  
   
"Appearance wise we're completely identical but she's a normal human whereas I've got all the Slayer stuff" said one Buffy, closely followed by the other's comment "Yeah, we checked out some physical stuff on the way over."  
   
Seeing the odd looks, she exclaimed "Ewwww! Guys! Clean the thoughts! A birth mark!"  
   
"Well, maybe we shouldn't do this reintegration thing right away, Willow." said Anya with her usual tact. "I'm sure that Buffy would enjoy some experimenting to see... just how identical she is and whether both of her respond the same to... stimulus. Xander and I wouldn’t mind helping and we can easily slap 'em back together in the morning."  
   
Apart from blushes and another doubled glare, both Buffys ignored this. She knew that Willow would come through sooner or later but being split in two by Toth was not something she'd put on her list of "things to do today" when she got up this morning.  
   
"Guys, I... we! appreciate your concern but at the moment we just want to be alone to try to work out some kind of..."  
   
"Acommodation?" suggested Giles.  
   
"Exactly!" said SlayerBuffy gratefully.  
   
SlayerBuffy watched them file out, leaving her alone at last with her counterpart.  
   
"So", she purred. "Remember that fantasy we used to have about being spanked?"


End file.
